Prise et prenante
by SoAori
Summary: Hermione se questionne, Hermione réfléchit, Hermione ne s'arrête pas. Mais quand le bonheur ne vient pas, ne faut-il pas passer à autre chose ? Celui-ci n'est pas toujours où on l'attend... Elle va découvrir que ce qui est sombre peut renfermer de la lumière, et que l'un de ses professeurs a beaucoup à lui offrir. [SSxHG] Rating M à venir.
1. Prologue

**Prise et prenante**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ma première publication sur le fandom de Harry Potter, et c'est donc un Severus x Hermione ! ^^  
Je m'excuse pour le manque d'inspiration du titre, j'ai cherché longtemps pourtant !**

 **Aucun délais de publication pour ne pas décevoir si je ne tiens pas.  
Je prévois une fiction d'au moins 10 chapitres, voilà ce que j'en sais ;) **

**J'emprunte son univers à la très estimée J. , tout le reste m'appartient, et étant donné le nombre incroyable de fiction sur ce couple, si vous trouvez des similitudes, ne m'agressez pas tout vient ici de moi. Normal que des idées se rejoignent sur un couple.**

* * *

 **Résumé**

Hermione se questionne, Hermione réfléchit, Hermione ne s'arrête pas. Mais quand le bonheur ne vient pas, ne faut-il pas passer à autre chose ? Sauf que celui-ci n'est pas toujours où on l'attend... [SSxHG] Rating M à venir.

* * *

 **Prologue**

« L'amour ne prévient pas ». C'était ce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit. Hermione, entre les bras de son petit-ami Ron, se demandait si elle était heureuse, contre cet homme. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle plus aucune sensation d'apaisement, de contentement comme avant ?

« C'est passé », lui soufflait sa conscience. Ce ne serait donc qu'une amourette de jeunesse alors...

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Elle ne pouvait continuer à jouer avec le cœur de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Mais la gryffondor avait peur. Et pour une rare fois de sa vie, elle manquait de courage. Au fond, elle n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup sur le plan amoureux. Elle s'excuse en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait ajouter ça aux malheurs du Weasley, après toutes les horreurs vécues pendant la guerre. La rentrée était dans deux semaines. Elle attendrait d'être en rythme scolaire, ce serait probablement mieux.

\- Ça va Mione ? lui demanda le roux en apercevant un froncement de sourcils significatif sur son visage.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Il lui sourit en retour, et regarda de nouveau au loin, vers le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait devant eux. Ron et Hermione se trouvaient sur le haut de la colline non-loin du Terrier, adossés à un arbre.

D'autres questions venaient maintenant se bousculer dans la tête de la brunette. Qu'était-ce alors, l'amour ? La passion au point de vouloir l'autre plus que tout ? Avait-elle elle aussi le droit de découvrir et de goûter à ce sentiment qu'elle avait tant étudié ?

Une autre chose lui nouait l'estomac. Quelqu'un l'aimerait-il pour ce qu'elle est ? Et... allait-elle se tromper à nouveau, comme pour Ron ?

Non, Hermione voulait arrêter de réfléchir. Juste un instant... juste un moment à rester au calme, avant tout cela...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je m'étonne moi-même de poster si vite le chapitre 1, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, j'ai tendance à écrire de très longs chapitres. Mais j'ai décidé de me forcer pour publier plus vite à plus scinder mes histoires.  
**

 **Mais bon, ce chapitre pose surtout quelques bases, ce devrait devenir un peu plus passionnant les prochaines fois !**

 **Aussi, je précise que j'ai tendance à utiliser des noms en Anglais. Très peu en fait, mais je précise au cas où ça vous perturberait !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Toute l'atmosphère de la pièce était troublée par les volutes de fumée qui se dégageaient en masse des chaudrons. Aucun élève ne voyait très loin, et de toute manière, leur attention se focalisait uniquement sur la potion qu'ils tentaient, avec plus ou moins de mal, de réussir. Leur voisin de table restait flou, seuls des éclats de noir venant de leur uniforme signalait leur présence. Après presque deux heures de dur labeur, les Gryffondors et Serpentards de dernière année n'en pouvaient plus de tant d'efforts. Seules trois têtes se démarquaient des autres, étant relevées. Ces personnes attendaient la sonnerie, ayant finit et réussit avec succès leur potion.

Ginny Weasley avait toujours apprécié cette matière, et arrivait à se démarquer des autres par sa persévérance et son efficacité, son seul défaut étant celui de faire trop souvent exploser son chaudron, en voulant expérimenter de nouveaux mélanges. A ses côtés, son voisin de table, Draco Malfoy, n'était pas en reste, et sa fierté se lisait sur son visage. Malheureusement pour lui et son ego, l'actuelle meilleure élève de Poudlard le dépassait encore et toujours.

Hermione Granger, les cheveux ébouriffés et attachés en un chignon volumineux, revérifiait mentalement pour la quatrième fois qu'elle avait bien respecté toutes les étapes. Miss-je-sais-tout aurait pu se voir reprocher une nouvelle fois par son professeur de trop suivre le manuel, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à s'acharner sur ses pauvres meilleurs amis.

Severus Snape, malgré la guerre et tout ce qu'il avait traversé, n'avait point changé niveau caractère. Il avait miraculeusement survécu à ses blessures d'après la presse, mais quelques uns savaient qu'il le devait juste à une des têtes rousses de la famille Weasley. La guerre finie et Voldemort vaincu depuis quelques secondes, Ginny avait utilisé le retourneur de temps qu'elle cachait sous son pull en subtilisant la cape d'invisibilité de son petit-ami. Elle s'était posée dans un coin de la cabane hurlante, et avait attendu. Elle manqua de s'évanouir devant son pire ennemi, mais se retint de justesse. Juste avant que le serpent ne morde, elle lança à son professeur de potion un sort informulé qui permit de le protéger, suffisamment pour qu'il ne meurt pas, bien que son état restait grave. Tout se passa comme il le devait, Snape confiant ses larmes à Harry, avant de s'évanouir, ce dernier le croyant mort. Puis, le trio d'or partit. Ginny sortit de sa cachette et soigna du mieux qu'elle pu son professeur, évitant les pires horreurs, avant de le réveiller. Depuis, la chauve-souris des cachots la respectait et la traitait convenablement.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas que l'idée était venue de Miss Granger, qui avait incité Ginny à faire tout cela. Elle s'était procurée le retourneur de temps en cinquième année, au ministère, juste avant que le stock ne se fasse détruire. Elle l'avait conservé en mettant en place ses idées au fil du temps, ne s'en servant jamais. Elle avait convaincu sans trop de mal sa meilleure amie au milieu du champs de bataille, cette dernière ne posant pas de questions, obéissant juste.

Hermione avait eu le temps de penser à la question, et avait conclu qu'elle ne pourrait sauver que les personnes qui respectaient certaines conditions. Et malheureusement, seul Severus Snape avait pu l'être. Quelle ne fut pas sa souffrance en brisant l'éclat d'espoir dans les yeux de Ginny qui avait pensé à son frère Fred. Il y avait aussi Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus... Mais il ne fallait pas changer le passé. Snape pouvait être sauvé car il avait été tué dans un endroit complètement isolé, sans personne pour le voir. Pas comme les autres. Et aussi, la personne voyageant dans le temps devait se cacher le temps de rattraper le moment présent où elle était partie. Et cela éliminait les dernières possibilités.

L'image de Snape s'était imposée dans l'esprit d'Hermione, en plein milieu de la bataille en apercevant Ginny. L'image de ce pauvre homme s'étant toujours sacrifié pour les autres, pour eux, sans jamais avoir eu la chance de vivre. Et avant de plus réfléchir, elle avait agit. Hermione préférait que Snape ignore que cela venait d'elle, son orgueil préférant qu'il la remarque et la respecte en tant qu'élève exemplaire, et non comme sa sauveuse.

Ce fut cinq minutes plus tard que la sonnerie retentit enfin, apportant la délivrance à bon nombre d'élèves. Ils ne bougèrent pourtant pas de leur place, connaissant parfaitement l'attitude à prendre face à leur terrible professeur. Celui-ci prit le temps de revenir à son bureau, puis en reprit en attendant que la fumée se dissipe suffisamment pour être bien vu.

\- Bien. Déposez un échantillon de votre mixture, le terme « potion » ne méritant sans doute de n'être appliqué qu'à certains élèves...

Son regard tomba sur son filleul qui bomba le torse de fierté, lançant un regard supérieur aux autres, puis, très brièvement, sur Ginevra Weasley. Il oublia délibérément Miss Granger, ce qui fit serrer les dents à cette dernière, et reprit la parole :

\- Sur mon bureau, dans une fiole, au cas où Monsieur Potter se poserait la question. Maintenant, exécution, et déguerpissez ! dit-il d'une voix forte et tranchante.

Harry se leva, les yeux lançant des éclairs et prêt à répliquer, mais la main de Ron sur son épaule l'en dissuada. Il prit donc une grande respiration, avant de mettre sa potion en bouteille et de l'apporter au tyran sans le regarder. Les autres élèves firent de même, et tous franchirent le seuil de la porte, soit en soupirant de soulagement,, soit en souhaitant une « bonne soirée » à leur directeur de maison. La seule exception de la maison Gryffondor fut une jeune rousse, qui elle aussi salua le tyrannique professeur.

Ses élèves partis, Severus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, laissant tomber son attitude frigide en cette fin de journée. Si cela pouvait en étonner certains, lui aussi se disait pourtant que le week-end serait le bienvenue. Il était sans doute las d'enseigner à de réels cornichons, mais encore plus de ne pas avoir laissé tomber son attitude caractéristique à la fin de la guerre. Il avait continué, continué d'être odieux, et l'entente qu'il aurait pu créer avec ce monde extérieur... il avait laissé passé sa chance. Encore une fois. En vérité, Severus aimait transmettre, mais lui même se fermait aux bons côtés du métier d'enseignant. Entre ce que l'on aimerait être, et ce que l'on est, il y a tellement... Et puis, il n'était pas un homme courageux. Du moins sur ce point.

Peu enclin à des réflexions profondes durant plus de cinq minutes, il se leva à nouveau pour faire une pause dans ses appartements. Après, il irait dîner.

[...]

\- Et ch'est là donc que j'lui ai dit, avec brio peuchtêtre, même chûr que...

Hermione détourna la tête en souriant, habituée à la manière de manger de son petit ami. On ne le referait pas ! Ginny, en face d'elle, lui lança le même sourire, celui qui veut dire "c'est triste, mais on l'aime comme ça !". Depuis qu'elles partageaient le même dortoir, étant de la même année suite aux événements de la guerre, la rousse et la brunette s'étaient encore plus rapprochées que précédemment. Hermione ne considérait pas qu'elle faisait une huitième année à Poudlard, étant donné l'inexistence de sa septième. Mais le fait étaient que les dits derniers années étaient deux fois plus nombreux, tous ayant été tenus de venir finir leur scolarité. Après la bataille, l'école avait été rapidement restaurée, et vivre dans celle-ci, toutes traces de guerre effacées, du moins à l'œil visible, avait quelque chose d'étrange. Seulement, force était de constater que se retrouver tous ici, ensemble, reprenant une vie normale avec des premières années conscients sans trop l'être de ce qui s'était déroulé, qui étaient juste adorables par leurs yeux fascinés et leurs grands rêves, avait vite fait de leur faire reprendre les bons côtés de l'école. Et puis, elle avait été nommée préfète-en-chef, comme elle l'espérait depuis ses débuts en tant qu'élève de Poudlard ! En ce début de Novembre, tout semblait pour le mieux.

Harry passa alors un bras autour de la taille de Ginny, lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe. Ces deux-là avaient finalement repris leur relation après de nombreuses disputes, la furie des Weasley étant décidée à faire comprendre à Harry qu'elle était une personne indépendante, et que bien qu'il fasse au mieux pour elle, ce n'était pas à lui de décider de sa vie. Ils se remettaient donc doucement de ces événements, reconstruisant peu à peu leur relation. Ginny sourit à son petit-ami et l'embrassa chastement, sous l'œil vigilant de son frère. Ron avait beau faire des efforts, il ne se débarrasserait pas si facilement de sa tendance à voir sa sœur comme une gamine. Mais il se détourna vite d'eux dans l'intention de câliner pareillement Hermione.

\- Eurk, Ron, essuie-toi la bouche d'abord ! dit cette dernière, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

Sans rien dire, ce dernier s'essuya prestement le visage en vitesse, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle en souriant grandement, fermant les yeux et tendant le visage de manière significative. Elle soupira, mais lui accorda tout de même le baiser qu'il attendait. Ce n'était juste qu'un petit contact, et honnêtement rien ne se produisait, l'exaltation des premiers baisers et donc de l'inconnu parti. Hermione était mal à l'aise. Cela faisait déjà deux mois, deux mois qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron d'un véritable amour. Et elle ne faisait rien ; ça la dégoûtait d'elle-même, car elle avait l'impression de tromper l'autre qu'elle estimait tant.

Elle se leva alors vivement de son banc, bien décidée à chasser ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit et à entraîner les autres faire leurs devoirs, mais elle fut vivement renvoyée contre la table, se rattrapant douloureusement sur ses paumes de mains.

\- Miss Granger, il faudrait peut-être songer à regarder autour de vous parfois... Vous n'êtes pourtant pas le centre de l'univers... laissa entendre le professeur Snape, de sa voix doucereuse et pourtant agressive.

Hermione se retourna vivement, lui lançant un regard noir. Il lui en renvoya un sarcastique et s'éloigna. La préfète-en-chef se sentit bouillir, dire qu'elle était celle qui avait sauvé cette homme ! Une seule envie se faisait ressentir en le voyant s'éloigner dans ses grandes capes : lui dire la vérité.

Mais elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Allez viens Mione, entama Ron, c'est pas plaisant mais c'est toi qui ne voulait pas lui dire. On le changera pas malheureusement.

Elle le regarda avec déception, mais opina du chef.

\- Bon ! Direction la salle commune, on a à faire le devoir de métamorphose pour lundi.

Hermione se mit en marche, et Ron grimaça derrière elle. Il jeta un regard à Ginny et Harry qui faisaient semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, et il se résigna à subir seul la torture de sa petite amie. Il se dit, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment pour lui, qu'il ne la changerait pas.

* * *

 **Je l'avais dit que ce serait court, mais c'est pour le mieux ! :)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous !**  
 **Ce chapitre est assez court (moi qui suis adepte des chapitres à 100 pages word lol) mais des fois on ressent qu'il faut couper à un moment.**  
 **Comme je suis assez débordée, dès qu'il fut tout beau, je décidais de le poster -mais du coup il est peut-être pas tout propre.**  
 **Fin bref, je serais ravie si vous pouviez me signaler les coquilles et fautes !**

 **Normalement j'ai bien répondu à toutes les reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas, vraiment désolée, je fais pourtant très attention - c'est important pour moi de répondre à ceux qui m'accordent une review !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Si les samedi matins étaient vénérés par tant d'élèves, c'était bien parce qu'ils permettaient de récupérer de précieuses heures de sommeil et de se prélasser au chaud sous les couettes. Qui aurait donc pu avoir l'envie de se passer de ce petit luxe ? Il fallait être fou auraient dit certains...  
Pourtant, une jeune fille ne semblait pas connaître cette règle d'or, se trouvant aux premières lueurs du jour attablée, en train de prendre un petit-déjeuner copieux. Elle tartinait tranquillement son toast de confiture généreuse, les yeux rivés sur la Gazette du jour, à l'affût d'une information intéressante. La nouvelle loi Shacklebolt avait soudainement attiré son attention, et elle fut ravie de savoir que désormais les comportements indignes envers les nés moldus seraient bien plus sévèrement sanctionnés. Le ministre, qui avait été nommé provisoirement un temps, n'avait pas quitté son siège depuis le début de la guerre, personne de sensé n'y trouvant rien à redire.  
Son visage s'assombrit cependant en tombant au "mur des visages". Il s'agissait d'une page qui tous les jours faisait tourner les avis de recherche. Beaucoup de sorciers recherchaient leurs proches, ami, amant, sœur ou père... Certains étaient miraculeusement retrouvés, l'un tellement bien caché qu'il n'avait pas appris tout de suite que la guerre s'était terminée, l'autre ensorcelé se croyant animal et vivant au bel air comme tel. Seulement... des corps étaient retrouvés régulièrement, tuant ainsi les espoirs de ceux qui désiraient plus que tout leur retour...

Hermione referma prestement la Gazette du Sorcier à la fin de sa lecture, décidée à aller travailler à la bibliothèque sans plus s'attarder sur ces événements qui lui ruinaient sacrément le moral. Elle regarda brièvement la salle autour d'elle, la seule autre personne présente étant la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. à priori, elle était là depuis quelques minutes mais la Gryffondor ne l'avait absolument pas remarquée. Depuis la rentrée, son ex-professeur de métamorphose dirigeait l'école, et Hermione de ce fait la voyait beaucoup moins. Sa directrice de maison lui manquait, si sévère et pourtant si douce à la fois. Son jeune remplaçant - un peu maladroit mais plein de volonté, savait cependant faire honneur à la matière. Il était devenu leur directeur de maison. Ils avaient aussi accueilli une nouvelle professeur en défense contre les forces du mal, McGonagall ne tenant pas trop malgré le blanchissement de Severus, à lui donner comme matière à enseigner celle qui parlait des forces sombres.  
La directrice, reposant sa tasse de thé, fit un geste à son élève pour qu'elle approche vers elle. Hermione n'hésita pas et emboîta le pas, souriante en arrivant devant la table des enseignants.

\- Bonjour professeur ! lui dit-elle joyeusement, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Je vais plutôt bien, Miss Granger. Je me disais en vous voyant que vous étiez encore assez jeune pour profiter de longue matinée au lit, mais je me suis aussi rappelée qu'une élève comme vous... avait la fâcheuse tendance à trop penser pour rester allongée un certain temps.

La directrice lui lança un regard malicieux tout en prononçant ces paroles.

\- Eh bien, peut-être qu'un jour je perdrais cette fâcheuse tendance à sauter du lit... Mais pour l'instant, je sens que l'attraction des livres est trop forte !  
\- Je peux parfaitement comprendre cela Miss Granger. Je dois dire que je me vois parfois en vous... mais au moins, je n'avais pas deux amis qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de me mettre dans les ennuis !  
\- Ahah, vous savez, des fois je me dis que j'ai moi aussi cette tendance. ça ne peut pas toujours venir d'eux !  
\- Ce n'est pas faux... songea la directrice, mais cette année sera peut-être différente des autres. Du moins je l'espère pour vous, même si je pense que vous seriez aujourd'hui apte à vraiment affronter un troll ! affirma-t-elle, clin d'oeil à l'appui, signifiant à la brunette que son histoire de première année n'avait jamais été crue.

Hermione sentit ses joues se colorer de rose, mais sourit de bon cœur sans rien plus ajouter. Elle parla de choses banales avec McGonagall, puis s'en alla vers la destination prévue plus tôt, d'humeur légère. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la bibliothèque qui ouvrait juste, elle salua Mrs Pince, qui la salua. Celle dernière pouvait paraître froide, mais Hermione savait que la gérante des lieux l'appréciait, après des années passées dans cet endroit sans jamais abîmer ou oublier de ranger un livre.

Plongée dans son travail depuis un temps, Hermione n'aurait sût dire combien, dans une quiétude apaisée, la jeune fille tourna sa page. Au même moment, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, laissant passer un sorcier précédé d'un nez quelque peu proéminent. Elle put entendre quelques brides d'une conversation, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Pour le moment, ce qui l'importait, c'était de trouver sa réponse : mais aucun de ces aimés livres ne la lui fournissait… Elle n'avait plus qu'à aller chercher dans la réserve. Heureusement que depuis tout ce temps, elle possédait un pass qui lui permettait d'y aller quand elle voulait…  
La brunette se mis à flâner dans les rayons de la partie la plus sombre de la bibliothèque, la main passant sur les reliures auxquelles il ne fallait pas se fier. Des livres ici pouvaient paraître innocents mais… Au bout de quelques minutes, elle mit la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait « _La moindre goutte_ », un livre traitant de potions obscures qui, comme l'indiquait le titre, pouvaient vous faire subir d'atroces conséquences à la moindre erreur de dosage. Elle ouvrit le livre pour le feuilleter, jusqu'à ce qu'une présence dans son dos ne la gêne peu à peu. Hermione se retourna brusquement, avisant son professeur de potion qui la fixait.  
Le regard de l'homme descendit peu à peu pour se fixer sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts fins.

\- Miss Granger. Je m'étonne de trouver une élève à la bibliothèque, de plus dans la réserve, à cette heure matinale…  
\- On est souvent surpris lorsqu'on émerge de la noirceur des cachots, monsieur… répondit-elle, la voix la plus douce possible.

Le professeur Snape se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, avant de tendre la main.

\- J'ai besoin de ce livre Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Cela ne va pas être possible Monsieur.  
\- Je vous demande pardon Miss ? dit-il, la voix cassante.  
\- J'en ai besoin, Monsieur.  
\- Cela peut attendre.  
\- J'ai un devoir à terminer, pour votre matière de plus. Cela ne peut attendre.

Snape leva son sourcil, de plus en plus agacé.

\- Ce devoir est pour dans trois semaines Miss. Vous aurez bien le temps plus tard.

Il tenta d'attraper le livre, mais elle se recula hors de sa portée. Elle le contourna, décidée à revenir à sa place.

\- Je suis fortement surprise, peut-être même peinée, que _vous_ , Monsieur, disiez une telle chose.  
La surprise le prit un instant, puis il la suivit jusqu'à sa table où elle s'était assise.

\- Votre effronterie risquerait de vous coûter des points, Miss Granger. Donnez-moi ce livre, ordonna-t-il, les dents serrées.

Hermione soupira, agacée.

\- Retirer des points avec comme motif « élève voulant travailler » risquerait de ne pas passer, professeur.

Elle le fixa alors dans les yeux, ne se laissant pas démonter malgré le fait qu'il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Un problème ? intervint Madame Pince.

Severus Snape la regarda, ne souhaitant pas faire une scène pour un livre devant sa collège. Il était déjà assez énervé face à la lionne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Et elle l'avait vexée avec sa remarque précédente.

-Aucun. Je repasserai dans une heure tapante Miss Granger. Pas une minute de plus.

Il partit alors en faisant valser sa cape de sorcier derrière lui, dans cette attitude qui lui avait valut le surnom de chauve-souris des cachots. Après avoir assuré à Madame Pince que tout allait bien, Hermione put se replonger dans son travail, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle ressentait une certaine fierté à ne pas avoir cédé face au maître des potions.

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer le même homme que précédemment. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers son élève, prêt à monter le ton si elle ne lui accordait pas ce qu'il réclamait. Arrivé à son niveau, il ne put ouvrir la bouche qu'elle lui tendait le livre, sans même le regarder.

\- Ce livre est une merveille.

Severus fut une fois de plus surpris, alors qu'Hermione prenait la parole.

\- Outre de solides exemples, il est rempli de détails abondants qui ne laissent place au doute. L'auteur s'est donné à son art, cela se sent. Tout en démontant tout qu'on croyait jusque là à propos d'une potion, il en propose l'amélioration, et cela peut-être dû _juste_ à une goutte de bersiflore écrasée et diluée qu'on aurait mal dosé. Cela demande un travail colossal !

Elle se tourna vers lui, le fixant une fois de plus dans les yeux, les siens reflétant une flamme de passion et de connaissance ardente. Il l'écouta, perplexe quand à ce revirement de comportement.

\- Mais je me demande tout de même si cela vaut le coup de finir comme cet homme, carbonisé dans une explosion par dévotion pour son art…

Elle se posait une réelle question, et la flamme qui l'animait le contamina lui aussi. Il ne pensa plus qu'elle était Miss Granger – il voulait juste lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de se poser cette question.

\- Miss, entama-t-il, si la potion de sommeil est pour certains une drogue, la recherche l'est aussi pour d'autres. Quoi de plus honorable que de se dévouer à ce qui nous anime ? Se sentir utile tout en exerçant…

Il continua à parler, enfilant un véritable rôle de professeur qu'il ne se connaissait pas vraiment. Snape la regardait dans les yeux, alors qu'elle buvait ses paroles, avide de savoir, de compréhension. Parfois, elle fronçait les sourcils et l'interrompait, l'entraînant dans un débat. La Gryffondor n'hésitait pas à réfuter ce qu'il disait pour placer son point de vue, qui était toujours attaché à de solides arguments et exemples. Alors qu'elle s'enflammait une fois de plus, il la regarda sous un nouvel angle de vue. Lui qui la prenait pour une je-sais-tout qui ingurgitait des bouquins à longueur de temps, il se trouvait qu'au final il y avait une réelle réflexion derrière tout cela. Et ça, il appréciait.  
Il la fixait toujours lorsqu'elle s'interrompit. Le regardant dans les yeux, Hermione se trouva perdue un instant en constatant la noirceur naturelle de ceux-ci, tel l'onyx. Un silence s'installa, et elle rougit légèrement d'être ainsi observée, détournant son corps pour ne plus le regarder. L'austère professeur fut lui aussi surpris, sortant de cette petite transe pleine d'interrogations ; mais si elle sembla gênée, lui n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Je suis assez surpris de constater que votre réflexion semble aller plus loin que de suivre des instructions, Miss Granger. Cela est bon à savoir.

Il sortit alors, la laissant secrètement ravie qu'il la remarque enfin. La reconnaissance de ses professeurs lui était chère – et merlin sait combien il avait sut la faire se sentir telle une moins que rien par moments. Mais s'il se comportait avec elle comme maintenant, elle était sûre de pouvoir apprécier cet homme à sa juste valeur. Quelqu'un qui se sacrifie toute sa vie pour les autres ne peut pas être affreux tout le temps. Si son austère professeur avait construit une carapace au fil des années, elle comprenait maintenant qu'il devait être dur de s'en défaire après tant de temps passé dans un rôle. Hermione se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit plus compréhensive avec lui, même si Snape se comportait parfois réellement comme un bâtard graisseux des cachots.

* * *

 **Alors, un petit avis ?**  
 **J'ai bien pris les remarques sur le dernier chapitre, et concernant** **l'attitude de Snape et du Golden trio après la guerre, qui selon certains aurait dû s'améliorer. J'ai pourtant essayé de faire comprendre à travers les pensées de Snape qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses habitudes et que cela le rongeait tout de même. Ce qui a amené à leur animosité habituelle - mais, attention petit spoil (lol), cela ne va pas durer. Sinon je vous vendrais une fanfic bien bizarre ahah !  
Et concernant nos héros, et Hermione surtout, il me semble bien que même si c'est la plus raisonnable et posée, elle reste une lionne dans le fond - et non, pas de pleurnicheuse qui se laisse faire ici en disant sans arrêt "c'est bon, c'est pas grave, laisse" à un ami car elle ne se défend pas seule. Disons plutôt que les trois amis se succèdent pour calmer les deux autres ahah x3**

 **Trêve de blabla, si quelqu'un m'a lu, on se retrouve bientôt pour un chapitre un peu plus consistant niveau longueur.  
Au moins, les bases sont posées ;p**


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous !  
Je m'excuse de cette attente, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs !  
La raison était que je me trouvais en examens, et qu'il m'a fallut un peu de repos avant de me mettre à l'écriture.

Voici un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédant !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il faisait plutôt bon en cette journée de novembre. Un beau soleil brillait au milieu d'un ciel bleu, et l'air sec et frais lui piquait le bout du nez qu'elle tentait de couvrir un peu de son écharpe.  
Hermione essayait de se dépêcher, en retard pour le match de quidditch. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait restée au chaud dans les quartiers des Gryffondors à lire un livre dans un de ces fauteuils bien confortables qu'ils se disputaient tous… Mais étant donné que son meilleur ami, sa meilleure amie et son petit ami jouaient tout trois dans l'équipe, la brunette n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
La jeune femme arriva en bas des gradins au moment où Madame Bibine sifflait le début du match. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour d'elle, cherchant une place libre parmi la foule dense qui hurlait déjà. Elle finit par se placer sur un siège à l'étroit entre ses condisciples de Gryffondor, mais mieux valait cela qu'aller en terrain adverse chez les Serdaigles qu'ils affrontaient aujourd'hui… Serpentard était inenvisageable dans tous les cas, à la limite elle serait allée du côté des Poufsouffles mais bon… Elle était ici. Hermione se rendit compte que ces pensées inutiles qu'elle s'accordait n'étaient qu'élucubrations dans le but de ne pas suivre ce sûrement _passionnant_ match de quidditch. Elle leva donc les yeux pour suivre le tout, se résignant.  
Au bout d'une demie heure de jeu cependant, où Ginny avait marqué au moins 9 ou dix fois, s'attirant les exclamations bonnes ou mauvaises du public, Hermione n'y tint plus et laissa ses yeux vagabonder autour d'elle. Elle faisait pourtant de son mieux, mais vraiment, les cris incessants et les passions trop incontrôlables de presque les trois quart de la population sorcière la dégoûtait plus de ce sport qu'autre chose. Elle aurait peut être pu l'apprécier sinon… si elle n'avait pas eu le vertige.  
En face d'elle, il y avait Malfoy, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas réellement concerné lui non plus, les yeux dans le vague… Un peu étrange connaissant le personnage, surtout que lui aussi faisait toujours parti de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, le blond semblait un peu éteins, bien qu'il ait été libéré de toute accusation, avec notamment l'appui d'Harry. Depuis ils ne se chamaillaient plus – c'était à peine s'ils le croisait dans les couloirs. Le personnage intriguait sa curiosité entre lui et Snape, il y avait un tas de questions qui s'imposaient à elle. Et comme Hermione était assez connue pour sa grande curiosité mais aussi son ouverture d'esprit, elle souhaitait juste comprendre les deux hommes. Ils ne semblaient pas faire parti de ces personnes dites « irrécupérables » après tout. D'ailleurs, ses derniers cours de potions lui avaient parut un peu plus agréables, Snape semblant enfin accorder un intérêt à ses potions, bien que minime.  
Pensant à son professeur de potions, la surnommée miss-je-sais-tout regarda vers le gradin des enseignants. Celui-ci la surprit alors qu'il lisait tranquillement un livre, l'air de se foutre royalement du match. Il était vrai que les professeurs étaient presque obligés d'assister à ces événements de quidditch, mais de là à se moquer ouvertement des joueurs, comme s'ils étaient indignes d'attention… Mais vu que Serpentard ne jouait pas, et qu'on parlait de Severus Snape, cela n'était pas si surprenant que cela Hermione trouva presque ce culot amusant.  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait lorsqu'une exclamation générale retentit dans le stade. La brunette se détourna donc pour reconcentrer son attention sur le jeu, qui était en fait fini, la tête ravie d'Harry Potter faisant le tour du terrain le vif d'or à la main en étant la preuve.  
Ron se dirigea alors vers Hermione, l'ayant apparemment repéré alors qu'elle l'avait à peine regardé. La culpabilité l'envahie. Il se posta juste devant son gradin un immense sourire aux lèvres, le pouce en l'air. Alors que tous les regardaient, elle ne pût que lui sourire en agitant la main, rougissante et gênée de l'attention qu'on leur portait. La Gryffondor fit donc un signe à son petit ami, lui signifiant d'aller se changer et qu'elle l'attendrait à la sortie.

Elle patientait devant la porte des vestiaires, le stade s'étant presque entièrement vidé. Harry était parti depuis longtemps en compagnie de Ginny, le sourire ravie qu'ils affichaient en partant presque contagieux. Lorsque le batteur de l'équipe sortit à son tour, elle se décida à entrer dans ceux-ci car Ron était le dernier. Hermione n'y était jamais venue, et découvrit un petit vestiaire tout simple et chaleureux, des bancs et porte-manteaux le long des murs. Mais elle ne voyait pas le rouquin qu'elle cherchait.

\- Ron ? appela-t-elle.

\- J'arrive ! répondit-il, la voix un peu étouffée.

Elle remarqua alors un petit espace qui devait laisser place à des douches, vu que Ron en sortit, une serviette autour de la taille. Il avait les cheveux dégoulinants, et la situation ne laissait pas beaucoup place à l'imagination… Ce qui fit d'ailleurs rougir quelque peu le dernier garçon Weasley. Il n'avait jamais été si peu déshabillé devant sa petite amie et cela le gêna autant que ça l'excita… Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers ses affaires, les attrapant à la volée.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, je- je vais m'habiller.

Il fila à nouveau vers les douches où Hermione ne pouvait le voir. Celle-ci soupira, un malaise la saisissant de nouveau. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre d'angoisse, alors que face à Ron, contrairement à lui, sa vision ne lui avait juste rien fait… Pourtant elle ne pouvait se plaindre en rien de son physique, il était grand et ses muscles étaient bien développés, lui procurant un charme protecteur, son sourire était adorable, il aurait dû la faire craquer… Ils avaient eu des moments plus intimes, où sentir son torse ferme sous ses mains l'avait fait frémir… Mais plus maintenant.  
Elle sentit que les larmes allaient lui monter aux yeux, et elle préféra partir.

\- Ron, je… j'avance d'accord ? On se rejoint dans la salle commune ! lui cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende.

Hermione ne sut pas si il lui répondit car elle avait déjà filé. Elle remonta très vite le chemin jusqu'au château, passant dans les couloirs à toute vitesse. Elle avait juste besoin de se calmer, de se poser, et tout irait mieux…  
Elle s'engouffra dans un passage « presque » secret derrière une tapisserie, vu qu'il était connu de quelques élèves, pour rejoindre plus rapidement la tour des Gryffondors. La brunette laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'à un tournant, elle faillit se prendre un couple de personnes. Qui furent terriblement gênés, remettant prestement leurs vêtements débraillés en place.

\- Oh euh, salut Hermione, lui dit Ginny en lui souriant du mieux possible, ça va ?

Elle rit avant de lui répondre, amusée de voir Harry plus qu'embêté alors que la rousse ne semblait pas si dérangée que ça. Cette dernière avait raison après tout, ils ne faisaient que ce qu'un couple était sensé faire ! - Hermione se crispa avec cette pensée.

\- Oui oui j'allais juste à la tour !  
\- Je vois je vois... répondit son amie.

\- En tout cas, ne sois pas si embêté Harry, c'en devient comique là !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'il se tortillait sur place, balançant d'une jambe à l'autre. Il se décontracta alors, prenant Ginny par la taille.

\- Tu n'as pas tord !

Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux, et alors apparut Ron. Il sembla sceptique en les voyant tous les trois, dans cet étroit passage.

\- Vous faites quoi exactement ? leur demanda-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

\- Petit goûter entre amis, ça se voit pas ? plaisanta Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ron ne chercha pas plus loin, habitué depuis longtemps aux situations étranges. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'eux, prenant lui aussi Hermione par la taille, ce qui la fit rougir. Il lui adressa un petit sourire penaud, pensant sans doute qu'elle était partie tout à l'heure parce qu'affreusement gênée. Elle se força à lui sourire en retour, pourtant dépitée de l'innocence qu'il lui associait. Ils s'étaient beaucoup embrassés, bien que moins ces derniers temps. Quelques fois leurs mains sétaient baladées comme Harry et Ginny ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le faire… Avant que cela s'arrête, peu à peu. Elle par manque d'envie, lui car il pensait qu'elle préférait attendre un peu, la respectant totalement. Et le fait qu'il soit si gentil n'était qu'ajout à la culpabilité de la jeune fille, qui laissait passer le temps en n'osant pas aborder _la_ conversation difficile.

Ils finirent tous par avancer vers leur salle commune, dans une ambiance détendue qui finit par atteindre Hermione, et elle relégua ses mauvaises pensées au lendemain.

La semaine suivante, Hermione se trouvait en cours d'arithmancie, suivit en cette septième - huitième ? - année par trop peu d'élèves selon elle, malgré le fait qu'il y ait deux promotions en une. Son ventre n'allait pas tarder à gargouiller et ce genre de chose l'embêtait plus que de raison, car ça la gênait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses cours. Elle allait pouvoir aller manger juste après, et la brunette se tortillait sur sa chaise pour que le phénomène embêtant se produise au plus tard. En plus, Draco Malfoy se trouvait juste devant elle et il n'hésiterait pas à se foutre de sa tête elle en était persuadée. La Gryffondor appuya alors sur ce satané ventre. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû penser à prendre une pomme pour son goûter entre les cours !

Et ce qui devait se produire arriva alors que le professeur s'interrompait une seconde, un gargouillement monstre se fit entendre dans la classe, et Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas se trahir en faisant genre que non, ce n'était pas elle, mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? … alors que ses joues rosées trahissaient malheureusement la vérité. Luna qui suivait le cours elle-aussi et qui était assise à ses côtés lui envoya un sourire encourageant, et Hermione la regarda, un soupçon de désespoir dans le regard. Heureusement que tous n'avaient pas entendu, mais comme elle le craignait, le blond devant se retourna…

Seulement, il se contenta d'un regard légèrement amusé qui la surprit énormément, et se reconcentra sur les paroles de leur professeur. Hermione resta songeuse, cette attitude qui ne ressemblait pas à Malfoy la laissait vraiment perplexe, et son attitude personnelle aussi elle savait pourtant que depuis le début de l'année scolaire, la fouine n'en était plus vraiment une. Bien que les joûtes entre eux étaient légendes depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, et qu'elle l'avait énormément détesté pour le mal être qu'il faisait naître en elle au vu de ses origines, Hermione n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre réellement. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de naître dans une famille de sang-pur stricts et attachés si forts à de vieilles idées aujourd'hui révolues ? Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme avait grandit et pouvait comprendre que son attitude relevait d'un conditionnement effectué dès son plus jeune âge. Mais s'il parvenait à regretter tout cela, et maintenant libéré de certaines de ces contraires, cela voulait dire que le personnage avait développé une réelle conscience et sans doute une réflexion. Hermione savait que Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de bête, il savait s'exprimer et rendait de bons devoirs. Alors… peut-être qu'il voulait changer, et oublier son passé. Elle eu l'envie de lui parler, mais si ce projet était envisageable, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le mettre en place. S'il la refoulait de manière virulente, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir essayer de creuser plus avec lui.

Son ventre refit du bruit et la miss-je-sais-tout entoura son corps de ses bras, posant sa tête sur la table, détournée de ses pensées. Elle n'attendait plus que la fin du cours…

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la grande salle, mordant allégrement dans une cuisse de poulet. Ron la regardait avec des yeux ronds, surprit que sa petite amie qui utilisait sans exception ses couverts prennent ainsi sa nourriture. Harry, assis en face d'eux, riait en même temps que Ginny. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Hermione aussi affamée, et celle-ci semblait en transe. En fait, elle avait évidemment très faim, mais tentait surtout de ne plus penser à sa gêne. En plus, quand elle était arrivée dans la pièce, un bon poulet avec des pommes de terres bien chaudes et dorées l'attendant, elle n'avait pas pu résister…

\- Tu sais Hermione, je crois que tu ne pourras plus jamais me faire de reproche… lui dit le rouquin, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Celle-ci s'essuya la bouche et les mains dignement.

\- Désolée Ron, mais moi je ne mange pas comme ça à chaque repas… et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon pour qui passerions-nous tous les deux !

Il grommela dans sa barbe, se concentrant sur son assiette.

\- ça a été l'arithmancie sinon ? lui demanda Ginny, les bras croisés sous son menton.

\- Si on enlève le fait que je me suis un peu… affichée avec mon ventre qui criait famine, oui, soupira la fille aux yeux couleur miel, et vous en divination ?

\- ça va bien, tu sais tu aimerais sans doute plus cette année vu qu'on a Firenze…

\- Peut-être…

Hermione resta évasive. Rien ne la convaincrait, elle le savait, de reprendre la divination. Elle avait déjà gardé assez de matières comme cela pour ses aspics, et se retrouvait souvent sans ses amis de toujours. Quand elle allait en arithmancie, eux avaient divination heureusement il y avait Luna. Elle avait aussi conservé l'histoire de la magie contrairement à eux trois, mais là par contre, elle se retrouvait un peu seule, avec juste de vagues connaissances. Et en Runes, il y avait Ginny donc ça allait très bien. D'ailleurs elles avaient tendance à ne plus trop suivre les cours, Hermione connaissant déjà tout ou presque suite à leurs aventures où elle avait énormément pratiqué, et Ginny l'empêchant de se concentrer bien qu'elle le veuille sur un « cours emmerdant qui ne lui servirait à rien ». Et ses conversations étaient plus intéressantes que celles avec les garçons…

\- Je vais chercher de la tarte à la mélasse, vous en voulez ? demanda Hermione aux autres.

\- Avec plaisir ! répondit Harry, ne refusant jamais une part de son dessert préféré.

Les deux autres lui répondirent par la négative et elle se leva donc, se dirigeant vers Parvati et Lavande où les desserts se trouvaient. Cette dernière la regarda avec méchanceté, cela étant depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron. Hermione roula des yeux, tout en se servant de deux parts. L'ex de Ron la regarda avec moquerie, pensant sûrement que les deux parts étaient pour elle. La brunette l'ignora, rendant son sourire à Parvati qui ne prenait pas part aux histoires de sa meilleure amie. Allant pour retourner à sa place, elle croisa son austère professeur de potions.

Comme Lavande précédemment, il sembla surpris de la voir se balader avec deux grosses parts de tarte, un sourcil levé en signe d'étonnement. Ne voulant pas que lui se fourvoie, elle lui dit rapidement :

\- La deuxième n'est pas pour moi.

La regardant dans les yeux, impassible mais une lueur amusée dissimulée au fond des yeux, il lui répondit.

\- Je n'ai rien dit Miss Granger…

Il passa à côté d'elle, une odeur très masculine venant titiller son odorat. Un mélange de musc et d'herbes fraîches…

Un peu après le repas du soir, Hermione se trouvait à une table dans la tour de Gryffondor, le regard perdue au loin vers l'extérieur. Elle pensait à ses parents. Pour les protéger vu sa place importante dans la lutte contre Voldemort, elle leur avait inventé une vie, autre que la vraie, et ils étaient partis en Australie. A la fin de la guerre, le temps manquant vu l'amoncellement de choses à faire, ils étaient toujours dans ce pays lointain… Elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour eux, et savait qu'il suffisait de les retrouver pour régler ce problème et que tout redevienne normal. Mais elle devait attendre encore un temps, d'avoir des moments libres pour le faire. Cela lui manquait énormément de ne pas correspondre avec eux, d'échanger des nouvelles, de leur raconter sa vie à l'école des sorciers, de les entendre toujours et encore la féliciter pour ses notes plus qu'excellentes… Elle savait qu'ils étaient biens et en sécurité, mais ils lui manquaient quand même. Et parfois, un petit coup de blues prenait place en son cœur.

Détournant le regard de la fenêtre, elle reporta son attention sur la lettre qu'elle leur écrivait. Comme de sa faute ils avaient manqué énormément de choses, Hermione avait prit l'habitude de leur écrire tout ce qui se passait d'important et de moins important dans sa vie. Ainsi, ils louperaient moins de choses en revenant à la réalité. La Gryffondor savait qu'ils lui en voudraient, surtout que leur cabinet dentaire avait dû être subitement laissé à l'abandon… Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils comprendraient et lui pardonneraient bien vite. La jeune fille s'était toujours dit qu'elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir de tels parents, gentils, encourageants et compréhensifs. Jamais ils ne l'avaient rejeté pour le fait d'être une sorcière, bien au contraire, elle était leur fierté supplémentaire, et rien n'était plus tendre que leurs étreintes.

Elle finit sa lettre de la semaine et en rédigea une autre à Andromeda Tonks, qui élevait le jeune Teddy. Sa tâche finie, Hermione appela Harry pour qu'il écrive lui aussi sur la lettre. Ce dernier était très impliqué dans la vie de son filleul, souhaitant lui apporter tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il vive de la meilleure manière possible l'absence de ses parents – d'ailleurs de ce fait, tous le gâtaient un peu trop. Les relations avec la mère de Tonks étaient parfois quelque peu tendues, car son meilleur ami voulait mettre son grain de sel partout, et Andromeda étant une femme assez indépendante avec sa fierté, mais leur lien semblait se détendre au fil du temps, les deux trouvant des compromis et une manière de fonctionner, aidés d'Hermione par exemple qui s'impliquait elle aussi dans la vie du petit bonhomme aux cheveux plus souvent bleus que verts, ainsi que d'autres.

\- Fini ! lui dit Harry, posant sa plume.

Ni une ni deux qu'il retournait déjà vers sa petite amie, l'entourant de ses bras, déposant une myriade de baisers au creux de son cou. Hermione sentit un petit sourire tendre se dessiner sur son visage en les voyant, mais il se changea en un rictus gêné en croisant le regard de Ron qui la fixait, brûlant. Il se leva pour venir la rejoindre, mais paniquant, elle se leva prestement et marmonna en le croisant qu'elle allait envoyer la lettre pour Andromeda à la volière. La Gryffondor étant de dos, elle ne vit pas le regard attristé du rouquin qui serra le poing.

Le couvre-feu étant à 22 heures, il lui restait peu de temps pour aller envoyer son message, mais Hermione ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure il y avait quand même quelques avantages à être préfète en chef. Elle pourrait facilement prétexter une ronde de surveillance. D'ailleurs sur son chemin, elle croisa un couple de cinquième année dont les tenues débraillées ne laissaient pas trop place à l'imagination. Ils se firent donc dégager prestement, et Hermione soupira de devoir retirer des points et à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle. Son esprit avait déjà oublié son petit ami qu'elle évitait de plus en plus.

Elle passa les portes du château, frissonnant vu le froid et seulement couverte de sa robe de sorcière, malgré que ce soit celle d'hiver. La jeune fille pressa donc le pas, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin à destination. Trouvant une chouette quelconque pas encore endormie, comme elle en avait l'habitude étant donné qu'elle possédait un chat, elle lui attacha la lettre à la patte et la remerciant, la laissa s'envoler. Hermione l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au loin, s'accoudant à la fenêtre. La lune se faisait belle ce soir, et observer les étoiles lui était toujours aussi plaisant. Cependant, le froid se rappela à elle, et elle se détourna donc de la vue.

\- Miss Granger.

La dénommée sursauta en apercevant son austère professeur qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne distinguait presque que son visage blanc, le reste de son corps se composant uniquement de la couleur noire. Elle aurait très bien pu passer à côté de lui sans le voir.

\- Il me semble qu'il est un peu tard pour que vous puissiez vous trouver dehors… susurra-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux mais imaginait très bien qu'ils devaient pétiller de contentement. Son cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- Je faisais ma ronde, professeur, mais comme j'avais une lettre à envoyer j'en ai profité pour passer par ici, rien de plus et je m'en vais donc…

Hermione se mit en marche et tenta de passer à côté de lui l'air de rien, mais sans surprise, il la stoppa en tendant le bras devant elle.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Miss Granger. Je sais très bien que ce soir n'est pas votre tour de ronde.

Elle répondit du tac au tac. Elle aussi connaissait le planning.

\- J'ai échangé avec Susan Bones, elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

Malgré l'obscurité, la jeune fille pût ressentir qu'il la toisait à travers la pénombre, mais rien ne pouvait lui permettre d'interpréter plus le silence de l'homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Snape reprit la parole :

\- Je vois. Attendez-moi, j'ai aussi à envoyer une missive mais vous devez-vous en douter en bonne miss-je-sais-tout...

Elle se mordit la lèvre de frustration mais ne répondit rien. Elle trouvait étrange qu'il n'ait rien dit de plus. Il fit effectivement ce qu'il avait dit, et Hermione se demanda pourquoi il utilisait une des chouettes de l'école, elle savait très bien qu'il possédait la sienne. Il laissa s'envoler la chevêche d'athéna qui devait délivrer son courrier. Le directeur de Serpentard se tourna ensuite vers elle, lui indiquant de passer devant lui.

La brunette s'engouffra dans les escaliers, sentant ses muscles se tendre de savoir que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle, et qu'en plus il s'agissait d'un professeur, _ce_ professeur. Arrivée en bas, elle continua sa route sans lui demander son avis. Il ne dit rien et vint marcher à sa hauteur. Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil, le voyant plus sous la clarté de la lune. Il fixait le château, indifférent. Son nez semblait le précéder, mais en dehors de ça il possédait un charisme certain, et à cette luminosité elle n'était pas gênée par la vision de ses cheveux souvent gras.

\- Vous avez fini votre inspection ? lui dit-il d'un ton sec et tranchant.

Sa mâchoire s'était crispée, et il accéléra le pas, se mettant devant elle. La Gryffondor reporta son attention sur ses pieds, honteuse de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Il devait penser qu'elle le regardait avec jugement ou dégoût. Bon il était vrai qu'elle se faisait son avis, mais il n'était pas méchant, elle le trouvait même plutôt objectif !

\- Professeur, pourquoi être resté à Poudlard à la fin de la guerre ?

C'était sortit tout seul, une de ses trop nombreuses questions. Il se figea, et elle lui rentra dedans, se frottant le nez devenu douloureux. Effectuant un tour sur lui-même, il la toisa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez le droit de me poser ce genre de question, Miss ? articula-t-il lentement, le ton acerbe.

\- Eh bien je-

\- Laissez tomber, je ne veux pas savoir, la coupa-t-il, je suis certain que votre seul intérêt se rapporte à vous amuser toujours plus de moi. Vous et vos amis avez déjà assez dû rire suite à la vision de mes souvenirs alors que je pensais mourir.

Oh. C'était donc ça qui le gênait tant… Elle comprenait mieux son attitude. Son professeur avait dû se faire tout un tas de films. Hermione le savait apte à juger très rapidement – il suffisait de voir avec quel égard il traitait Harry juste à cause de la ressemblance avec son père.

Il la surplombait de sa hauteur, l'air menaçant. Mais contre tout ce qu'il attendait, vu l'air surpris qu'il afficha, Hermione lui sourit. Snape se sentit bouillonner, certain qu'elle se moquait de lui mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter quelque chose, elle prit la parole :

\- Monsieur… Professeur Snape, débuta-t-elle, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, vous savez-

Il la coupa.

\- Non, je ne sais pas Miss Granger.

Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

\- Vous savez, Harry ne nous as rien raconté des souvenirs que vous lui avez confié. Enfin, si, dans les grandes lignes. Je sais que vous vous êtes toujours sacrifié pour nous, et surtout pour Harry, malgré ce que j'ai entendu de votre rancoeur à l'égard de son père. Je sais aussi que vous méritez une grande reconnaissance de tous j'essaie de vous montrer, professeur, que c'est ce que personnellement j'éprouve à votre égard. Je pense même que nous vous l'avons bien prouvé, et cela publiquement. Je ne sais rien de plus concernant vos souvenirs, Harry nous a bien dit qu'il avait vu des choses très… personnelles, et qu'il ne serait pas correct de nous les faire partager. Ne vous fiez pas à vos jugements professeurs, je suis persuadée que vous savez comment est réellement notre héros national. Et votre attitude que vous gardez telle quelle… Alors que vous avez la possibilité de repartir de zéro. Il serait temps de se rendre compte que cela est un peu ridicule. Vous êtes un homme intelligent après tout.

Elle arriva au bout de sa tirade, et Snape remarqua avant que tout cela ne parvienne complètement à son cerveau que, malgré l'obscurité, les yeux de ce petit bout de femme brillaient d'un feu ardent. Elle était entièrement convaincu de ses paroles, elle semblait avoir vraiment foi en lui. Et cela réussi à toucher de manière sincère son cœur plutôt asséché par son existence. Il regarda au fond de ses yeux, de son âme sans s'en rendre compte, comme si le jour était là, indifférent à cette sombre ambiance qui était son amie depuis si longtemps. Hermione sentit se sentit un instant défaillir sous l'intensité de ce regard qu'il lui lançait. Elle reprit son souffle qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir bloqué.

\- Miss Granger…

Severus Snape avait chuchoté de sa voix grave, créant une certaine promiscuité entre leurs deux corps, la Gryffondor ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle s'était tendue vers lui.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Ce rapprochement discret se brisa instantanément, cassé par le ton sec employé par le professeur Snape. Hermione put sentir ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

\- Il me semble, Miss Granger, que cette manière de parler ne sied guère à une élève s'adressant à un de ses professeurs.

Snape se sentit ridicule de s'être un instant laissé aller à cette aura d'apaisement qui émanait de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il tendit ses muscles, se retenant de lâcher un commentaire blessant. D'où osait-elle lui parler ainsi, et le juger en plus de cela ? Ses yeux la fixait durement, et Hermione se demandait où était passée l'intensité précédemment ressentie face à cet homme qui maintenant tenait de l'intimider.

\- Je vous prierais donc, continua-t-il, de garder vos jugements ridicules pour vous. Car s'ils le sont fortement, vous l'êtes d'autant plus à penser que je me comporte ainsi tel un homme piégé dans son passé.

« _C'est pourtant vrai Severus…_ » lui susurra une petit voix dans sa tête. « _Tais-toi !_ » ordonna-t-il.

\- Professeur, je disais ça pour… apaiser les tensions en quelque sorte ? Ne le prenez pas mal je vous en prie !

Hermione se sentit décontenancée de l'attitude de celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il changeait de facette en deux secondes ! Une pensée parasite lui souffla qu'il était peut être bipolaire, mais elle l'écarta rapidement en constatant que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'était détourné d'elle pour rejoindre le château. Ils étaient effectivement toujours à l'extérieur. Elle le rattrapa donc au plus vite qu'elle put, les longues jambes de cet homme rendant la tâche difficile.

\- Professeur ! Attendez ! le héla-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle risquait la retenue à force, mais elle était bien décidée à montrer à son professeur que ses arguments étaient justes, et même, qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider ! Hermione parvint à le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne file par l'escalier menant aux cachots, alors qu'il lui lançait un regard dédaigneux, attendant visiblement qu'elle s'exprime. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle.

\- Professeur, c'est vous même qui m'avez parlé du fait que vous pensiez qu'on se moquait de vous… Je veux vous démontrer que non. Je pense que tout cela peut devenir mieux, pour nous, pour vous. Laissez-nous une chance, laissez-moi une chance. Votre estime compte pour moi, j'admire votre courage et vos capacités.

Severus se sentit un peu gêné de son insistance et de recevoir tant de compliments en une seule soirée – on était pas au temps de Noël que diable !

\- Maintenant professeur que je vous ai dit tout cela, je me sens affreusement gênée car je me trouve moi même insistante, mais je suis apparemment aussi tête de mule que vous. Je vais donc aller me cacher dans mon lit, mais je resterai fière de moi de vous avoir ouvert les yeux.

\- Mais qui a dit que !-

Il s'interrompt, constatant que son interlocutrice s'était déjà éloignée vers l'escalier qu'elle devait emprunter. C'est alors que Susan Bones apparut.

Hermione lança un regard craintif en arrière, croisant le regard d'un Snape qui au final s'amusa de la situation, levant un sourcil sarcastique. Elle accéléra donc sa montée de marche, pressée de revenir à la tour de Gryffondor.

Arrivée à bon port, elle croisa Ron qui s'inquiétait fortement qu'elle ait prit autant de temps.

\- J'ai demandé à Harry de consulter la carte… Tu as eu un soucis avec Snape ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Non pas vraiment Ron, disons plutôt une discussion post-guerre… enfin un semblant de discussion.

\- Hum ouais, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer le truc tu vois…

\- Oui ça se comprends… Je suis moi-même un peu surprise. En fait il n'est pas si méchant que ça, je pense juste qu'il a été trop blessé par les gens…

Ron se frotta le dessous du menton, sceptique.

\- Ben je sais pas… J'ai encore trop en tête tout ce que ce bâtard des cachots nous a fait tu vois.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur le bras, les sourcils froncés suite à l'appellation, mais Ron lui retint le bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, la ramenant contre lui. À contre cœur, Hermione se laissa faire, et son petit-ami sembla ravi qu'ils s'embrassent enfin.

Il laissa courir ses mains sur ses hanches, et malgré tout, Hermione finit par trouver leurs baisers agréables, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de comment Ron embrassait. Elle réussit même à se laisser aller, et leur étreinte dura de longues minutes. Ron finit par poser son front contre le sien, ravi, son sourire lui mangeant le visage. Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur peut-être qu'en fin de compte, ce malaise était juste passager ? Peut-être qu'au final, Ron était vraiment le bon ?

Ils se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et Hermione se retrouva dans le dortoir en compagnie de Lavande et Ginny, qui étaient déjà couchées. Parvati lisait un peu dans son coin, et elle lui adressa un sourire. Hermione se changea le plus silencieusement possible, passant par la salle de bain. Elle soupira en se glissant sous ses couvertures, Parvati éteignant la lumière. Elle possédait une chambre privée par son statut, mais elle avait du mal à dormir seule dans une pièce, et ses camarades de chambre lui apportait un grand réconfort et puis Ginny et elle pouvaient passer des heures à bavarder le soir, la tête sur l'oreiller.

Ses paupières devinrent lourdes, et le sommeil gagna la jeune fille. Mais en s'endormant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son estimé professeur, qui restait une énigme pour elle. Il était comme un défi à ses yeux. Et Hermione adorait les défis.

* * *

C'est ici que se termine ce troisième chapitre !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Je crains un peu que ma tendance à m'étendre en voulant expliquer leur petit monde que je m'imagine ne soit un peu ennuyeux...  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser des remarques constructives !  
à la prochaine :)


End file.
